transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers 4
Transformers 4 is the first part of a new trilogy that will also be the final film Directed by Michael Bay in the series. The 4th Installment will be relased in June, 27th, 2014 which will concide the 30th anniversary of the Transformers Franchise. Plot As humanity picks up the pieces, following the conclusion of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, 4 years after the event, Autobots and Decepticons have all but vanished from the face of the planet. However, a group of powerful, ingenious businessman and scientists attempt to learn from past Transformer incursions and push the boundaries of technology beyond what they can control – all while an ancient, powerful Transformer menace sets Earth in his crosshairs. The epic adventure and battle between good and evil, freedom and enslavement ensues. Cast & Characters These are the Characters that will appear in the Sequel Trilogy. Humans *Mark Wahlberg as The Lead Role. *Jack Reynor as The Race Car Driving Boyfriend. *Nicola Peltz as the Female Role. *Stanley Tucci in a Unknown Role. *Seth MacFarlane in a Minor Role. Cameo Apperences Voice actors Peter Cullen, Frank Welker, Tom Kenny, Grey DeLisle, Robin Atkin Downes, John DiMaggio, & Dwight Schultz will be making live action Cameo appearences in the trilogy. Autobots In the four years following the battle in Chicago, The UN had given the Autobots recognitions for their act of heroism for the saving the Earth once more againts the Decepticons. Autobot City (complete with defenses in cases of decepticon/alien attack) which was built by humans and Autobots together they continue their alliance with them. With the help of the Autobots, NASA also plans to establish Moon Base for joint space exploration and serves as the Earth's first line of defense against Decepticons and aliens alike. *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): the leader of the Autobots who transforms into a rusty Marmon semi truck and later, a blue and red Western Star 4900 Customsemi-trailer truck. *'Bumblebee '(Now voiced by Jeff Bennett): an Autobot who transforms into a modified 1967 Camaro and later, a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro concept. *'Hound '(voiced by Kurtwood Smith): an Autobot who transforms into an Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle. *'Crosshairs', an Autobot who transforms into a 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray. *'Drift', an Autobot who transforms into a black and blue 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse. *'Dinobots' **'Grimlock: '''a Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. **'Strafe: a Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical two-headed Pteranodon. **'Slug: '''a Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Triceratops. **'Scorn: 'a Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Spinosaurus. **'Slash: ''' a Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor. Note: Ratchet's and Leadfoot's vehicle modes have been seen on set, though, their inclusion in the film has yet to be mentioned or confirmed. On January 13, 2014, Reno Wilson tweeted that he had completed a voice over session for Bay, with the hash tags "Transformers: Age of Extinction" and "Brains". Decepticons Since Cybertron and Megatron's destruction, the Decepticons have been in disaray, Cyclonus one of the decepticon commander/warrior during the great war on cybertron wants to reunite all the decepticon forces scattered across the galaxies with the view of reclaiming their rightful place as tyrants and colonizer of the universe. He believes that only with omnipotent power could revive and reenergize the Decepticon Empire and bring back the glory to their one true leader '''Megatron, "All Hail Megatron" until Unicron offers himself to be their new home. Soon after Megatron returns as Galvatron, they plan to use the Dark Energon inside Unicron to revive all the dead Decepticons on earth so they'll have an army of the undead for Unicron. *'Galvatron'﻿: a Decepticon who transforms into a black and grey 2014 Freightliner Argosy cab over trailer truck. *'Cyclonus: '''a Decepticon. *'Lockdown: a Decepticon who transforms into a grey 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe. *'Stinger: '''a Decepticon who transforms into a red and black 2013 Pagani Huayra. *'Unknown Dread: ' a Decepticon who transforms into a Black Chevrolet Suburban emergency vehicle. *'Decepticons Protoforms Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction